Digimon tamer Yamaki daughter
by KaijudoFan101
Summary: Let's just say Yamaki has a daughter and she's friends with Henry and she also knows that he a tamer and she also befriend Takato and Rika and later on in the story she'll become a tamer but what will her dad think of this stay toon. *disclaim* I don't own digimon our there characters, I only own my OC got it!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own digimon only my OC by the way she the same age as Henry. And her cloths are blue jeans, a white shirt and she also has a jacket sometimes. She has blond hair and almost the same length as Riley just 3 inches shorter also riley is not her mother.

and if you wonder who's Riley look her up all I know that she works at hypnos with Yamaki ok so I don't own her or any other character in digimon, got it!

* * *

Kimberly POV

It was just a nother day at school until there was a commotion with the principal and a red dinosaur. I stood by next to my best friend Henry and his digimon terriermon. I know terriermon is real live digimon. I'm the only person that knows he's secret. Suddenly there a kid coming and by the look form it he came from gym class.

"guilmon" the kid said as he turn and ran a diffrent direction. Henry and I started to fallow him. We fallow where the cafeteria ladies have a commotion with the missing food. The kid started to walk back to our direction.

"guilmon why do you have to runaway?" Said the kid

"guilmon?" Said Henry to the kid. That when to kid look at our direction where we were standing. "You said guilmon, well didn't you."

"is he a digimon?" I asked

"How do you know that" the kid. That when terriermon came out.

"is he a digimon tamer too?" Terriermon ask.

"it's terriermon and it talks" said the kid who was surprised.

you must not be very good tamer, if you can even keep track of just one digimon"Terriermon states. Takato looks sad,

"Terriermon"Henry and I exclaimed.

"what,what it's not my fault if he stinks at it,right,right"Terriermon starts to cries

"he's right, he's right" the kid tells us after he ran off

"terriermon you shouldn't have said that" I told him. Then Henry suggested we should head to class.

Later on the day.

School was over and we were heading home. We were heading in the some direction since we live in the same apartment building. Suddenly terriermon scenes a battle going took off and we ended up at the baseball park when we see the kid from school and red dinosaur who I'm guessing is Guilmon. Looks like there trying to advode a fight with a redhead in a turquoise turtle neck t-shirt, with a broken heart on the front with blue jeans and her partner yellow digimon.

"Stop it" I yelled

"Huh"Everyone asked down there and they look up to see up. Me, Henry and terriermon went down to meet them.

"it's him,it's her,it's them and aren't you happy to see us"Terriermon asked,

"Digimon,okay this getting weird,they're popping up everywhere"Red states.

"you look good there at the end,but didnt you feel silly rollling in the dirt like that"Terriermon asked Renamon.

"Huh"Renamon asked,

"It's not smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you"Henry tells Terriermon.

"Henry moumantai"Terriermon exclaimed,

"you should take it easy terriermon" I told him.

"what are your digimon fighting about anyway"Henry asked,

"that's a dumb question,what else are digimon supposed to do"Rika asked and it seems to me that she doesn't like to waste time talking to us.

"anything they want to do,they're not fighting machines and they're not our slaves or pets either,they're our friends you know they just want to do the same sort of thing we do"Henry tod Red, while Terriermon climbed onto Henry's shoulder after he finished talking.

"Renamon wants to fight,so do I for that Matter"Red told us. Red walks off and Renamon vanishes,

"she's harsh"Takato told us as he walk up to us. we found a stone cage in the park all of us enter Henry and I lean on the wall.

"your Takato,right"I asked,

"yeah,I saw you two at school today"Takato told us,

"when Guilmon got bored and came looking for you,i'm Henry"Henry told him.

"hey,i'm Kimberly but you can call me kim "I told him,

"man,you two showed up just in time,today, she was going slice and dice him"Takato told us,

"I don't get it, I mean look at them, how can that girl think they're only here to fight"Henry asked. I looked at Terriermon bouncing on Guilmon's tail and Patamon flying around Guilmon

"yeah,everyone knows what digimon wants to do is eat when he raided the cafeteria i know it was time to find a place with a lock"Takato told us,

"I have to go"I told them as I was about to leave Takato stop me.

"Wait I have a question." He said

"ask away." I said to him.

"Are you a tamer?" He ask and I shook my head.

"No but I do want to be a tamer one day." I said and with that I headed home. When I got there I enter into my apartment that I live with my dad. I look around at the apartment and it seems that my dad is working late again. I don't know what his job is but for some reason I got a bad feeling that I don't want to find out. As soon I have finish my homework and had my dinner I went to my room to sleep. As I lay on my bed I was think about some things.

'I wonder if I ever be a tamer.' I thought and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim POV

"I wonder what I'm going to do today?" I said to myself, sitting in front of the bay window. I sighed and lay down on the ground, over-looking the city. From here I could see just about everything, including the building where my father worked. The strange thing is that I don't know what kind of job he does, but I have a bad feeling.

"I'm finished my homework for the weekend,but what should I do?." I said still talking to myself. then I decided to go to the park. As I decided to head out the door suddenly opened, and it was my father

"Kim, where are you going?" My dad asked

"I'm just going to the park" I said then ask "What are you doing here?"

"It is my apartment."

"Obviously," I muttered. "I meant was what are you doing here now? Don't you usually work late?"

"I came back to change. Besides I thought you'd be happy that I was home," Dad said. "You're always complaining I'm never around."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm kind of used to you not being around as much ," i said. "But I'm going out. See you tomorrow... maybe."

"Don't forget -" he broke off when I slammed the door behind him. He sighed and put his briefcase to rest on the glass table, and then tossed his jacket over the back of a chair. He hadn't taken more than two steps towards his bedroom when his phone started to ring from the pocket of his jacket. He fished it out, and sighed again look like his going back to work.

\- on the way to the park - Still Kim POV

I bump into Henry and said, "Where you running off too?"

Terriermon says there's a Digital battle going on down here," Henry answered, "I have to stop him before he gets involved." He run off into the garage, with me following him.

Meanwhile, When we had reached the battlefield just in time to see Renamon about to charged Guilmon.

"what's going on in here"Henry asked, "thank goodness"Takato told us, "don't make me laugh,do you honestly think that weeny little bunny can stand up to Renamon"Rika told Takamontold us.

"Who you calling weeny,Henry. I think that's qualifies as rude"Terriermon told us,

"Yeah,that seems to be going around right now,Terriermon there's a lot about this I don't understand, it's true on the net that digimon are born to fight doesn't mean they should fight here,don't you get it,they came here they can't get on the net,what is it"Henry asked.

"when you figure it out,socrates let me know,until then Renamon you what I expect"Red told us.

"As you wish"Renamon told Red,we see Guilmon rushes towards Renamon,I notice Terriermon looks at his reflection on a door.

"diamond storm"Renamon yells,Terriermon ended up in front of Guilmon and blasts before Guilmon could have been attacked,

"huh"Guilmon asked.

"Terriermon"Henry exclaimed,

"get back"Renamon exclaimed,but it was too late. The attack had already occurred before Terriermon could even move a muscle. The diamonds hit the car nearest Terriermon and exploded in a blaze of smoke and flame.

"NO!" Henry yelled, rushing forward. He stopped dead as his D-Power emitted a bright white glow, and a green bubble surrounded Terriermon.

"_Digivolution..._"

No one POV

kim looked up as the bubble surrounding Terriermon burst and, as the smoke cleared, a giant bunny with metal vulcans on both of his arms, and a belt of bullets over his chest.

"He promised me he wouldn't do it," Henry murmured, staring at his partner in shock.

"He didn't have much of a choice, Henry," Kim said. "It was either Digivolve or be deleted. If I'm ever put in this situation I know which one I'd choose."

"That's Terriermon?" Takato asked. "No way!"

"Get down!" Kim shouted to everyone as Gargomon fired his vulcans all over the place.

"Oh, this is hard!" Gargomon said as he tried to level out his control over the newfound power he could feel coursing through him. He aimed his vulcans at a nearby car and continued to fire until it exploded. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"This is what I was afraid of," Henry said. "He's just not ready for that kind of firepower yet."

"Gargomon," the red-headed female said, using her D-Power to download the digital data. "Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. His attack's Gargo Laser, whatever that means."

Seizing her chance, Renamon charged at Gargomon and landed on his back, the surprise of her attack knocked him off course again, and he continued to fire at any target he could reach.

"Gargomon doesn't realize what is going on, and Renamon's not helping. She's only making it worse by attacking him," Kim said to the two tamers.

"This is just... so wrong!" Henry said, as Gargomon blew a hole in the ceiling, causing the structure to cave in on them. "It's like he was never Terriermon at all."

"Oh no," Takato gasped, peering over the trunk of the car. "He's got her cornered."

Henry and Kim turned to see what he meant, and found Gargomon cornering the red-headed tamer against the F2 pillar on the otherside of the destroyed roof.

"Uh, what do we do?" Kim asked, looking between Takato and Henry. They had to have a plan, right? then Guilmon crashed into him and the two of them crashed into the concrete wall lining the garage.

"That's a hard head," Henry said, as Takato laughed in relief.

"I'll say," Kim agreed, before adding, "Hopefully they aren't _always_ like this when they Digivolve," to Henry, who was still staring at Gargomon with a look of betrayal etched onto his face.

* * *

Please review


	3. Author note

Hi it's been awhile but right now I just don't have any inspiration for these stories right now so I will put these stories on hold for now. I am also transfor some of my stories to Wattpad where you can find me under RWBY10101. Bye for now.


End file.
